


The Angel has Fallen

by irl_rantaro



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Delgene, Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, idk if explicit was the right rating or it should be mature, it's explicit to me, this is so out of my comfort zone, this is softcore porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_rantaro/pseuds/irl_rantaro
Summary: Torture and pain have left their bodies drained of compassion, any love for humanity died with Brooke Augustine. But love for conduit kind is something far different. (please read author notes for an important disclaimer!)
Relationships: Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims
Kudos: 34





	The Angel has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am aggressively asexual. But I found this finished fic on my computer, from about 2 years ago. I was going through a pretty bad point of my life, and apparently challenged myself to write what is basically softcore porn. I am. So sorry.
> 
> I would also like to explain ages of the characters - Delsin is canonically 24 years old, and Eugene was put into Curdun Cay in high school, my guess is about age 16. He then spent 6 years in the prison, making him approximately 22 years old. They are both adults, in a continued, consenting relationship!

“You turn into a real dick when you’re an angel, you know that right?”

Eugene smirked at Delsin, rolling his eyes. He had his foot on the chest of an Akuran member, firing a flurry of blood-red pixels at his head. His wings spread out against the wind formed a mildly terrifying shadow in the moonlight, “They deserved it, didn’t they? Taking all those people hostage just for being suspected conduits.”

“Can’t argue with that,” The older conduit wrapped his arms around the other, “And now that they’re taken care of, can we go back to your lair?”

“You always want to go back to my lair.”

He shrugged, “Seeing you like this turns me on, sue me, angel.” He leaned in kissed the video conduit, running a hand through and gripping that dirty blond hair to deepen it.

Eugene pulled away just long enough to say, “That’s fallen angel to you. Like Lucifer. Angels follow the rules; Satan makes his own.”

“That was cheesy as fuck,” He started to trail kisses down that pale neck, “But also kind of hot. C’mon, let’s go. Or else I’m gonna throw you down and fuck you right here,” Delsin raised an eyebrow, “Unless that’s what you want.”

He pushed Eugene against a nearby wall a little harder than he meant to, earning a bit of a whimper from the other, “We’re gonna get caught, you idiot.”

“Do you care?” A light bite to that neck as tan hands slipped underneath the Heaven’s Hellfire shirt, running along cold skin. A sigh escaped Eugene’s lips – he was never one to make a lot of noise, which included in bed. Whenever he did, it drove Delsin absolutely wild. He could feel those hands grasping at his sweatshirt, “I’ll take that as a no.”

He unzipped Eugene’s jeans slowly, admittedly fumbling with the button a bit before finally managing to undo it, moving the pants out of the way and reaching under the boxers underneath to lightly brush his fingertips along the angel. Then he pushed the underwear out of the way, Eugene hissing against the sudden cold slightly, and knelt down in front of him. Just as he was about to start kissing the hip bones in front of him, which he knew was a weak spot for the conduit, his phone went off. He groaned and swore loudly as he pulled it out and answered.

“I’m gonna kill you, Fetch,” Was all he said. Eugene started to fix his clothing, which made Delsin pout at him. Then the angel gently pulled him to his feet, and switched where they were standing.

“Well hello to you too,” Her voice came over the phone, dripping with sarcasm, “I just found something fun I wanted to tell you about.”

“What i _s it_ ,” His voice wavered slightly as Eugene took over where he left off, making him lean his head back against the wall with his mouth slightly agape and eyes closed, and grasp that blond hair again.

“Looks like a bunch of those Lifeline assholes are organizing some kind of Rally at the Crocodile tonight,” He had to stifle a moan as Eugene grazed his teeth slightly, “Wanna fuck ‘em up?”

It was slightly hard for him to keep his breath steady as the angel was seeming to do every last thing he knew drove him crazy, “I’m a little busy right now, Fetch. Eugene and I are…fighting some of those Russian assholes. There’s a ton of ‘em, may take a while.”

“Well, come on down when Teen Angel is done blowing you,” Her sarcastic smirk was evident even on the phone.

He paused for a second, “How’d you know?”

“No gunshots in the background, those assholes are always screamin’ something, and your voice is suddenly higher than normal,” She laughed, “Don’t take too long, you two. Got some protestors to scare the shit out of.”

The beep signaled that the call was ended and Delsin let his hand fall, dropping his phone and silently thanking Reggie for convincing him to get one of those life-proof cases as it bounced off the concrete. With everything Eugene was doing – using his teeth so slightly, moving as far down as he could, and running his tongue up from base to tip – it didn’t take too much longer for him to finish with a loud groan, “Fuck, ‘Gene.”

“I’m a little disappointed that you managed to talk through it,” The video conduit stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and putting his glasses back on, “What did Fetch want?”

“Lifeline protestors are holding some kind of Rally at the Crocodile,” He couldn’t help but pull the other back into a kiss, the bitter taste on those lips still, “I know we should get over there and teach them a lesson, but I kinda want to return the favor first.”

God, that smile was gorgeous, “Come on, I’m sure you’ll still be horny if I turn into a giant archangel and scare a bunch of loudmouthed bigots who want us dead.”

“Or we could _go back to your lair_ and actually fuck.”

A laugh and a kiss as those wings unfurled again, “After. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” The wings flapped back and forth a few times before he pushed himself off of the ground, “Come on.”

Delsin absorbed power from a neon sigh nearby, walking to the edge of the building and jumping to another one. Eugene began to fly towards their destination, and he followed, jumping between rooftops. Once they were at the theater, they met up with Fetch on the monorail track across the street. Delsin sat down next to her while Eugene was perched on the ledge, wings glitching out of existence.

“You lovebirds ready to fuck these guys up?” She smiled and stood up.

Delsin shook his head, “Lovebirds?”

“You guys still aren’t dating?”

It was true that the power sponge was attracted to the youngest of the three, but he wasn’t about to admit that, “Fuck buddies and lovebirds are two very different things. But let’s focus on the task at hand, please. Any ideas?”

Sighing, she stood up, “I figure I go in, flush them out. Maybe take out the leader?”

“We take care of the rest?” Eugene was staring at the club, tapping his foot. His jacket was flying around him in the wind and his hair was blowing out of his face, “Should we get rid of them or just scare them?”

“Can’t we do both?” Delsin piped up, joining the others by standing, “Give them a good scare and teach them a lesson about messing with conduits?”

There were a few people going into the club, a lot of them wearing Lifeline Purity apparel. Once the doors were closed, Fetch spoke up, “I’ll go in and stir ‘em up. Don’t start fucking, lovebirds. We gotta focus if we’re gonna wipe these shitheads out.”

After a look to both of them, she jumped down off of the rail, walking into the club as if she were one of them. Delsin let a moment of comfortable silence pass before turning to Eugene and speaking up, “So, we may have some time. Want to make it up to me?”

“Jesus, do you ever think about anything that isn’t sex?”

“When it comes to you?” He smirked, moving carefully along the track and running his hand through the shorter’s hair, “I mean, not really. I just picture pushing you against the wall, leaving hickeys down your shoulders, pulling that soft fucking hair of yours, shoving my–”

“Train,” Eugene said, earning a confused glance from the taller, “Behind you.”

Delsin turned around, the headlights of the monorail practically blinding him. He could hear the buzzing of electricity behind him as the angel flew to the other side of the railing. Just before it would have hit, he managed to jump across the track, accidentally overshooting and having to use the neon to catch it and run back up, “You could have told me sooner, asshole.”

“You seemed preoccupied,” Those blue eyes glanced down as Delsin stood up, “I mean, you still do. Might want to calm down before the Lifeliners get out here, that doesn’t exactly scream ‘fear me, I’m powerful and angry.’ How do you manage to be so horny all the time anyways?”

“Remember what I was saying before? How I picture you? Yeah, that.”

Eugene opened his mouth to respond, when a series of screams caught their attention. People began to run out of the building in front of them and the two conduits looked at each other, smiling. Jumping back to the other side of the tracks, Delsin fired a laser into the middle of the crowd, silencing the screams for the most part and making all eyes turn to them.

Wings flickered into existence as Eugene jumped down before the crowd – only this time, they were more reminiscent of the wings of his demons. When he spoke, the voice of He Who Dwells came through as much as his own, and the older knew from seeing him before that his usually clear, blue eyes had turned completely black, “It is time to face retribution.”

As those wings arched to their full length and red pixels began to travel up his arms, Delsin jumped down next to him, “Man, you guys never learn, do you? We’re always going to find you. The bio-terrorists will always win.”

The screams started back up as people began to run. One person however, stepped forward – a large man wearing a red shirt reading ‘HUMANITY FIRST’ across it, “You think we’re scared of you?” He pulled out a handgun, not hesitating before he shot at Eugene, hitting him squarely in the chest.

In response, the gamer clutched at his chest for a moment before he began to laugh. A shroud of pixels enveloped him briefly, “You pathetic humans never think.” He lifted the sword over his head, bringing it down on the man, obliterating him. Delsin had to focus as hard as he possibly could to keep himself calm while watching it; he had such a thing for the video conduit’s sadistic tendencies.

“Who else wants to try something?” Fetch said as she appeared on the other side of the demon, “Do you really think the bio-terrorists who took down the D.U.P. and let their leader shatter with her own concrete are afraid of a few Lifeline assholes?”

The oldest of the three laughed, “Come on, don’t tell us we came all this way for nothing. I’ve been itching to stretch out these powers again,” Neon glowed over his hands, “Who’s gonna be my first target? I mean, I could always do this.”

He smiled as there was a small burst of light around him, and he lifted off the ground slightly. Some of the surrounding protestors also began to float in stasis bubbles and lasers rapid-fired from his hands, completely obliterating the people they hit. As soon as his feet hit the ground, several of the other people began to run immediately.

“Silence!” The angel’s voice boomed out, “Think of this as your repentance. Change your ways or suffer like the others you’ve seen here tonight. You are not worthy of this life, humans, so feel blessed to hold onto it.”

He fired a beam of red light into the crowd, taking out a few more members of the crowd. As the rest disappeared from sight, the demon wings flickered out of existence and his eyes returned to their normal color. Fetch walked up to him, giving the gamer a high five, “Damn, kid, that was insane! That thing with the sword was quite possibly the most badass thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Remember when we first met you and you couldn’t even leave your hideout?” Delsin walked up to them as well, “Now you’re out here doing _that_. That was amazing and impressive. And _pretty_ fucking hot.”

“Keep it in your pants, Rowe,” Fetch added, looking at him with her arms folded, “At least until I’m gone. Go, live, love. I’ll catch you tomorrow.” She waved and ran off, leaving a trail of neon light behind her.

“So,” The power sponge clapped his hands together and turned to face the other, “The lantern district is a decent way away for those of us who can’t turn into a giant video angel. And I’m relatively desperate to push you against a wall and fuck you until you scream. What should we do about that?”

Eugene shrugged, “I could fly you over. I’ve done it before, so it wouldn’t be an issue. Or…the club is probably empty.” He made eye contact with the older with a smirk on his face that made Delsin’s heart flutter. That angel always knew how to make him weak, but at the same time turn him on to no end

Which is why, almost no time later, Delsin had Eugene bent over a table in a backroom of the club, pushing into him hard and fast. The gamer’s forehead was against the table and his fingernails were digging into the grain of the wood in the table, “Del, I–”

“Quiet, angel,” The older of the two responded, his hands on the other’s hips, digging his nails into the pale skin. He was in heaven at that moment: every noise coming from the gamer’s mouth was pure ecstasy and the feeling of being inside of him was one of his favorite things in the world.

A particularly loud moan escaped the lips of the angel, enticing Delsin to move even faster, aiming for what he knew was the sweet spot that would drive him up the wall. His hand moved up, holding onto Eugene’s for stability and to just feel connected, “Fuck, Delsin. I’m…” He cut himself off, tensing up, which made Delsin feel even better than before. It was a few moments later when he finished too, breathing heavily and slipping out of the other.

The power sponge smiled as he pushed his hair back, “Christ, that was worth the wait. You’re so fucking good. _So_ amazingly fucking good.” He punctuated each word of the last sentence with kisses down Eugene’s neck, “Maybe we can go get coffee or something and go again back at your lair.”

“Maybe,” He responded, shrugging as he pulled on the flannel he’d stolen from Delsin the last time they spent the night together. Delsin had to admit that seeing the oversized shirt on the smaller of the two made his heart beat quickly, “If you’re good.”

He bit his lip, “I mean, I’m not usually. What do you mean by good?”

“Start with paying for my coffee and we’ll see where we go from there. You know I love games, so we’ll see where this one takes us.”

* * *

They were halfway across the bridge into the lantern district, coffees in hand. Delsin was pleased with himself, as he’d gone above and beyond by buying Eugene a brownie as well, “So, how does this game work?”

“I’ll let you know where you’re at. The coffee and the brownie, you’re at about a solid makeout. There’s a gang of Akurans right past the bridge, maybe if you help me take them out I’ll tie you up and do something a little more.”

The older groaned, looking at the sky above them, “Fuck, okay, definitely. And how do I get more than that?” A shrug, “You’re such a sadist.”

“You’re just learning this? Not the tying up, not the hair pulling, not the biting, not the blindfolds, not the killing someone with my sword because he shot me in the chest. It’s me playing a game.” He smiled and pushed the other gently, “And anyways, you’re a masochist.”

“Excuse me?”

Eugene rolled his eyes, “You fucking love all of those things that I do. I may be the one who takes it, but you love the stuff I do to you.”

_It’s because I fucking love you_

Delsin smiled, shrugging. Eugene wasn’t exactly wrong, “Okay, I’ll play along. Let’s kick some Russian ass.”

A smile spread across the gamer’s face and he backed off of the edge of the bridge. Delsin ran over, worried, until he saw the familiar form of He Who Dwells take off into the next part of the city. He hated when the younger one did that, especially because he always had to run at top speed to catch up.

Once he did catch up, meeting the other on a rooftop back in his normal form, he spotted the gang. They were saying something he couldn’t understand, but he could probably figure out what they meant. The gang wouldn’t be so hard to take out, especially with the angel with him – maybe five minutes for the group. So, he took a deep breath and let his eyes focus on the targets as the world around him seemed to slow down. A shot fired at the head of one of them sent him disintegrating into the air and, within a few seconds, bullets were coming at them.

As expected, the fight only lasted about two minutes. The targeting powers came in beyond handy, as did the giant lasers firing from the hands of the giant angel. And when that giant angel dissipated into pixels and Eugene stepped next to him, saying, “Okay, so handcuffs and maybe some light grinding,” it made Delsin very, very excited, “We’ll see if you get anything more.”

“Fuck, I need to think of something quickly.”

A quick kiss to the taller’s cheek, “We’ll see.” And when he walked ahead, Delsin couldn’t help but stare at that ass that he absolutely _adored_ and chew on the inside of his lip. The angel knew every single last way to get him going.

“What if I buy you flowers? Make a big romantic gesture?” He called out, smiling. The video conduit turned around, starting to walk backwards.

His slightly devious smile matched the other’s, “Maybe a hand job,” He called back, turning back around, “Maybe.”

That was enough for Delsin. He ran to catch up, grabbing the angel’s hand and pulling him into a nearby grocery store, “Sit here,” pointing to a bench at the entrance, “I’ll be back in like ten minutes, okay? Just stay right here.”

“Where are you going?” The hand that grabbed his when he started to walk away made his heart skip about ten beats.

“To get myself a hand job. Maybe more because, you can’t tell by looking at me, but I’m a romantic fucking fiend.” He kissed the cheek of the shorter, earning a slightly confused look, before walking out into the store. The first stop was to the florist’s section, but he had some other ideas in mind – and that’s why he was at the register with a bunch of roses, a bag of Hershey’s kisses, a can of whipped cream, ice cream, and fancy lube he’d found. The cashier gave him a weird look, but it wasn’t like he cared all that much.

It was the look that Eugene gave him that he cared about. He was clearly amused at the assortment, and he pulled Delsin in for a quick kiss, “Okay, you’re up to a blow job. The ice cream helped.”

“I fucking knew it,” He slipped his arm around the shoulders of the video conduit, “Now, we’re just a few blocks from your lair and I want to try out this lube. Apparently it’s supposed to heat up or something.”

“Well then it’s pretty unfortunate that we aren’t fucking tonight,” He shrugged, returning the act by wrapping his arm around Delsin’s waist, “Why are you so goddam tall?”

A laugh from the older, “Why are you so goddam short?”

“I’m not that short. Five-seven isn’t short.”

“Five-seven?”

“Okay, five-six. Fuck you, you’re back to a hand job.”

Once they were outside of the store, Delsin pulled his arm away and backed Eugene against one of the outside walls, locking their lips together. Those hands made their way down, cupping the already-hard bulge in his jeans. He used just enough pressure to draw a noise from those slightly chapped lips, the shorter clapping a hand over his own mouth, “So, considering that you liked just that, am I still only at a hand job?”

He began to move his hand away, but Eugene grabbed it again, “Don’t fucking stop, asshole.”

“Someone’s eager,” More pressure again, “Maybe when we get back. You blow me and I’ll give you something too. That is, if I’ve worked you back up to that point.”

He got a glare from behind the glasses, “I hate you."

“I’m hurt.”

“I thought you liked when I hurt you,” That glare was replaced by a smirk. Then he was a flurry of pixels flying back out into the sidewalk, “By the way, you’re lucky no one is out. I would have kicked your ass if anyone saw that.”

“Oh yeah? You’d have to catch me first, angel.” He said, taking off running at light speed towards the direction of the hideout. With the speed he was there in no time at all, stopping at the entrance as the sound of buzzing rang in his ears, “Not quite fast enough,” he shrugged, earning another glare from Eugene as he opened up the grate that covered the entrance and made his way into the old Cole McG’s basement.

Delsin made his way to the mini-fridge, taking two beers, tossing one to Eugene once he was inside with the entrance closed, “Are you trying to get me drunk? That’s not going to help you get more than a blowjob.”

“So I _am_ back up to that level, then?” He twisted his bottle open, taking a drink, “And I’m not trying to get you drunk. Just figured we could relax for a bit before we spend the rest of the night fucking like rabbits.”

Those beautiful blue eyes rolled up as their owner opened his own bottle, taking a drink as well. It was so nice to see the guy who once refused to leave hiding loosen up so much – Delsin couldn’t help but feel responsible, “Right. Want to watch something?”

“Sure. Maybe just start back up from where we left off in the Office?”

“Sounds good to me,” Eugene said, walking over to his computer to pull it up as Delsin made himself comfortable on the couch. The video conduit plopped down onto the couch, curling up against the other. Dwight began to talk on the screen, but Delsin wasn’t really paying attention; all he could focus on was the other’s head on his shoulder.

It was hard for him to admit at first that he liked Eugene, even harder to admit that he loved him. The first time they kissed, right after killing Augustine, was when he first realized he had stronger feelings than friendship. Ever since then, they’d started hanging out more, watching movies or playing video games or killing Russian gang members. The first time they’d had sex was after Eugene admitted he was a virgin, but wanted that to change that. A few months later was when Delsin realized that he was always happy with the shorter, nothing hurt when they were together, and he was always on his mind. Fetch told him that he was in love.

“What are you thinking about?” The voice shocked him out of his mind. The angel was staring up at him and Delsin tried to smile as casually as possible, “You were crushing me.”

He forgot his arm had been around him, holding him close. Thinking about him had probably made him hold him even closer, “Shit, sorry. I started thinking about those Lifeliners and got angry, I guess.”

“Is that why you’re turned on?” He felt himself flush and raised an eyebrow, “When you’re turned on, you breathe faster than normal and chew on your lip like that. Thinking about our game?”

“Damn, you can see right through me.”

Eugene sat up, and he felt the cold take over his side where the angel was, “Well, I’d hope so,” He slid down off of the couch, kneeling between Delsin’s legs, “At least, things like that. I know what you like,” He unzipped those suddenly too-tight jeans, “What you don’t like,” pale hands ran up his thighs and pulled down his boxers, “And what you fucking love,” The tongue started at the base of his dick, running to the tip slowly.

Then he was surrounded by warmth for the second time that night, grabbing a fistful of that hair to push that warmth farther down on himself. Then it was entirely gone, “What? Why did you stop?”

Silently, the angel stood up, walking over to a set of drawers by his bed and returning with two small pieces of red rope. He motioned to a chair by the desk, “Move over there.” Between the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, Delsin moved over to the chair without hesitation. His wrists were tied to the arms tightly, “Since you couldn’t be patient.”

“Fuck, angel,” He whispered as his pants were pulled down further and kisses were placed on his inner thighs. He could tell that the shorter was leaving marks on his skin, pushing his tongue against the bruises. It didn’t take much to have him making noises, and this time was no different – each time pressure was put on those marks, he let out a quiet moan, “You’re fucking killing me.”

Bitten-down nails ran over his legs, slightly breaking the skin and drawing little droplets of blood to the surface. Delsin had to bite his lip hard as he let his head fall backwards and his fingertips dug into the hard plastic underneath them. Soon enough, that mouth was over the tip and his head was bobbing up and down, moving further down each time.

When he went as far down as he possibly could, it drove the power sponge wild. Teeth grazed his sensitive skin and he couldn’t stop himself from saying “ _fuck_ , _I love you_.”

That was met with a pause as Eugene slowly pulled away, eyes wide and staring at him. Normally, the sight of the angel with his lips slightly swollen and shiny, looking up at him from his knees could make him finish on its own. This time, however, it made him want to throw up, “You…what…”

“I, um,” A deep breath, “I really fucking love you. I have for a decent amount of time. I’m just happy when I’m around you, you kind of make me want to change myself to be a better person, I’m constantly thinking about you – I just…I am so in love with you.”

Eugene started biting his thumb nail but seemed like he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “That’s the word Fetch used. I just couldn’t force myself to admit that it made sense, especially cause I never thought that you’d feel the same way.”

“Wait, what?”

“I fucking love you too,” Eugene stood up with a smile, crawling into Delsin’s lap and untying his wrists, “God, you said you want to change for the better? I don’t want you to change at all. You’re the person that I _fell_ in love with.”

“We go around killing people so much. I want to love you for a long time and I don’t know if we could do that with people hunting us down all the time, angel.” He ran his hands up and down the video conduit’s sides, “Maybe we should cool it, just take out those in charge instead of their followers. Even Fetch doesn’t kill like we do. Just think about it.” His hand moved up to run through that soft hair, earning a soft sigh of content. This dude was gonna kill him.

A few minutes of silence passed between them, their foreheads resting together as tan fingers carded through dirty blond hair. It was Eugene that broke it with a smirk, “I guess that the confession of your love counts as you being good, doesn’t it?”

A confused look, “What does that mean?”

“Our game,” He leaned in towards Delsin’s ear and whispered, “Maybe you can take me over to that bed, get that shit you bought at the store, and fuck me hard until I scream your name. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. Make me beg you for more, tell me what you want, make me do things for you. _Fuck me hard, Delsin Rowe_.”

“Who knew that the fallen angel had such a submissive side?” He couldn’t help but smirk and try to grind up into his love.

A smirk that matched his own appeared on the other, “You’re always on top, how is this different? Now shut the fuck up and _make love_ to me.” Those words made him beyond happy. He was known for being on the evil side, but just knowing that the video conduit loved him back made him want to change all of that. He couldn’t go back on killing Augustine, hurting so many members of his tribe, or murdering more Lifeline followers than he could count; but he could do _something_ to try and make up for some of it. In the meantime, he stood up as Eugene wrapped his legs around him. As he walked towards the bed, the angel laughed, “What a fucked up first date.”

“A date with a death toll, right?” He laid Eugene down on the bed gently, “Remember when I said we were gonna fuck like rabbits all night? Yeah, I’m going to fuck you hard all night long. But first, I’m going to _make love_ to you, slowly and gently and kiss every inch of you.”

“I think that’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Then get ready, angel. Cause I’m gonna show you just how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something FAR out of my comfort zone, and I have very little memory of writing this, but I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed!


End file.
